DC-DC converters, inverters or regulators and the like are provided with high-side switching elements and low-side switching elements at output sections thereof. In addition, mask time setting circuits for setting a dead time during which the pair of switching elements are simultaneously switched off are provided in order to prevent both switching elements from being simultaneously switched on, whereby breakthrough currents are generated.
In the DC-DC converter described in US Patent Application Publication 2004/0207372 or the like, in consideration of variations in elements, it is necessary to set a long delay time of the mask time setting circuit to make sure that the high-side and low-side switching elements are not simultaneously switched on. Therefore, a problem may exist where the dead time is lengthened, thereby preventing improvement of conversion efficiency of the DC-DC converter.